


О правоте и праве

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [5]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Робин Локсли и его люди сталкиваются  с очень любопытной стороной работы помощника шерифа
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

«А ведь как хорошо день начинался!» — с горечью подумал Гай, мрачно разглядывая иссиня-бледное, но даже сейчас очень красивое женское лицо, и со вздохом накрыл несчастную ее же собственным покрывалом. То же самое ему предстояло сделать и со второй. Как оказались в лесу эти две монахини, уже и не выяснишь. Да и какая теперь разница? Теперь вот они — тут, на поляне, лежат в виде трупов. 

Но, строго говоря, день начался не так чтобы и хорошо, поскольку с утречка заявился аббат, что само по себе было плохо. Причем аббат приехал не просто так, а сопровождая бочку со своими знаменитыми на все графство карпами. Если совместить и тот факт, что третьего дня к шерифу прибыл гонец из пограничной марки, то явно ожидались гости.

А судя по тому, что шериф сам лично проследил, как привезенный и еще живой деликатес выпотрошили и определили на лед, гости ожидались непростые. Как бы оные визитеры им тут боком не вышли, потому как прецеденты уже были. В приезд короля, вон, тоже набежало как крыс... Ладно, ему, Гаю Гизборну, про гостей ничего не было сказано и никаких распоряжений на сей счет не было дадено. 

А коли так, то шериф пусть сам и разбирается, а Гай давно запланировал съездить по делам в Калвертон и Ньюстед, а гонять слуг в спешной подготовке покоев к приезду высоких гостей ему совсем не хотелось. Де Рено на эту просьбу как-то рассеянно отмахнулся, дескать — езжай куда хочешь, но чтобы к вечеру был обратно и на завтра тоже нужен. Гай поспешил воспользоваться этим, пока начальство не передумало, и отбыл в сопровождении своего сержанта и одного из солдат.

День обещался быть таким же жарким, как предыдущие, пекло стояло вот уже целую неделю, и духота была жуткая. Запихивая в седельную сумку конфискованного в деревне гуся, Гай думал, а не устроить ли небольшой привал где-нибудь на Лине? Напоить лошадей, самим … ну хоть умыться! Но, как ни соблазнительна была эта мысль, пришлось от нее отказаться. Им еще в Ньюстед ехать и через лес, что характерно, потому что никак иначе ты из Калвертона туда не попадешь, разве что через Салтерфорд, но и там тоже никуда не денешься — кусок дороги по лесу проехать придется, а крюк будет тот еще, что по такой жаре удовольствие маленькое. Гай тяжело вздохнул и решил подумать лучше о чем-нибудь приятном. 

Вот, например, куда деть гуся. С одной стороны, можно было бы приказать зажарить его на кухне, но, с другой стороны, если отправить Харви его продать, то можно за пернатого получить пару монет. Этот вариант был предпочтительнее. Можно, опять же, презентовать его госпоже Матильде на Старомонетной и обеспечить себе пару нескучных вечеров, но если отнести гуся в больницу Святого Антония, то это будет тоже очень неплохо, поскольку монахи могут еще очень понадобиться, так что это знакомство и связи надо как-то... Истошные женские крики они услышали недалеко от поворота на Калвертон.

Высунувшись из кустов, Гай и его люди увидели, как двое каких-то бродяг насилуют одну монахиню, а третий деловито вытряхивает седельные сумки на осле, ищет, чем бы поживиться у другой, уже мертвой.

— Твою мать! — вырвалось одновременно и у помощника шерифа, и у заметившего их третьего бандита.

Вытерев меч об одежду одного из убитых разбойников, Гай убрал оружие в ножны. Посмотрел вокруг и тяжело вздохнул. Какое это могло быть милое глазу местечко, если бы не трупы убийц и их жертв. Так что теперь это не благоухающая цветами поляна, а место преступления, причем чуть ли не посередке рассадника воров и убийц — Шервудского леса. 

Вот что эти несчастные сестры Христовы тут делали? Откуда они тут взялись? Какой черт их сюда понес? Может, они из Фейли? Там ведь кроме мужского монастыря есть маленькая женская община, она ближе к Анслей. А может, они еще откуда? Точно не из Керклиса — рясы темные. Но почему они одни тут были? Как такое могла позволить настоятельница? А может, не одни? Тогда, где… остальные? Надо округу осмотреть, может еще где труп лежит? Неужели они не знали, что тут за место? Знали, конечно! А значит, сами виноваты? А вот нихрена! Как ты попадешь из Фейли в Калвертон или, скажем, в Вудсборо? Исключительно через Лин и дальше в лес. Где у нас сидит кто? Правильно — самое наглое ворье графства!

— За что они их так? Ведь они же монашки, у них же ничего нет! — сержант перекрестился и на его лице появилось страдальческое выражение вперемешку с недоумением. 

— За то, что могли. — Мрачно ответил ему Гай. — Эти сестры просто под руку попались. Не они — так другие, не другие — так третьи. Этим скотам без разницы, им надо было.

— Кол им в задницу надо было!

— Значит так, Харви, скачи обратно в Калвертон и добудь там телегу. И чтобы одна нога здесь, а другая там, понял?

— Есть! Уже… того!

— Ну и где?

Сержанта как ветром сдуло, а Гай решил заняться пока отчетом. Все равно его делать придется, для этого повреждения и обстоятельства описывать надо и трупы опознавать тоже. И пока телеги еще нет, можно воспользоваться временем.

“Начнем, что ли, благословясь?” — подумал он, расстилая на траве в сторонке свой плащ — вещи, найденные при трупах, складывать — и доставая из седельной сумки самодельную тетрадь из выскобленных пергаментных листов. Пергамент все-таки прочнее голландской бумаги, хоть не дешевле, и уж всяко лучше папируса, да и таскать с собой удобнее. В сумке же обреталась и свинцовая палочка, трофейная еще, со времен похода на Монтобан. Удобная оказалась вещь и исключительно полезная, правильно он ее тогда спер. И в чернилах как черт не вымажешься, и не прольются они, да и чернильница походная немалых денег стоит. А этой палочкой можно записать чего надо, стирать написанное, правда, замучаешься, но хлебным мякишем все-таки лучше, чем всем остальным, благо каравай у него всегда с собой бывал. И Фьюри любит и самому есть чего пожевать, когда обеда не предвидится. 

Осмотр и описание решил с монашек начать. Одной-то, которая старая, видимо, голову сразу проломили, может, она хотела от грабителей защититься? А может, пыталась дать возможность своей молодой спутнице сбежать? Не далеко та убежала, да и невозможно это. Ее настигли, рясу порвали, в лицо ударили, она навзничь упала, ко всему прочему затылком на камень, а нет! Корень. Кто-то из этих разбойников ей рот зажал, чтобы не орала, пока ее насиловать будут, а она… В общем пока эти твари на ней... она и отмучилась, бедняжка. Вот и четки ее валяются, и крест там же в траве лежит.

Ну мучители их тоже далеко не ушли, можно сказать, что там же и легли. Для монахинь это уже все равно, но вот конкретно эти трое больше никого не убьют, не изнасилуют и не ограбят. Уже хорошо.

Только Дика жаль, болт прямо в сердце угодил. Не повезло малому, а ведь хороший десятник из него мог бы выйти, если бы не эта паскуда с арбалетом, не иначе как ворованным. Вот уж не сосчитать, который раз Гай видел смерть своих солдат, но почему же этого Дика так жаль? Ведь понятно, что служба, и понятно, что риск и все такое, только до чего же смерть глупая вышла! И почему именно сейчас? Ведь сколько раз они вместе были в рейдах по Шервудскому лесу в поисках Локсли… 

При воспоминаниях об этом местном, прости Господи, герое и легенде, настроение испортилось окончательно. Вот разбойники — они и есть разбойники, как их не называй, хоть благородными, хоть борцами за свободу! И Локсли в действиях своих… ну это прямо как про крыс и белок. Ведь белка — она же крыса и есть, только в мехе. И хвост пушистый. А ежели посмотреть поближе…

Вот у матушки была одна, лесник отчима специально для своей госпожи поймал. Приручить ее матушка хотела. Да щас! Сколько, сволочь рыжая, добра перепортила, это же не описать! К тому же кусачая была, как черт, и непонятно от чего сдохла, хотя туда ей и дорога, но только тогда удалось ее повнимательней рассмотреть. Гай хорошо помнил, как тихо стащил труп белки, вытащил из ловушки в кладовке крысу и положил их рядышком. Посмотрел с одной стороны, с другой и пришел к выводу, что ненамного они отличаются. 

Но вот уж двадцать лет прошло, а он до сих пор никак понять не мог, почему люди белками восхищаются, а крыс терпеть не могут. Неужели только из-за внешности? Ну, белка, конечно, побольше будет и попушистей… ну, на морду поприличней, можно даже сказать, что и посимпатичней, уши с кисточками... однако зубы такие же, как у крысы, и грызет она ими так же. И пользы от нее только шкура, да и то зимой если ободрать. Летняя-то вся... в общем, срамота, а не мех. Наверное, и с людьми то же самое. 

Вот далеко за примером не ходить — Робин Локсли. Был бы старым уродом — хрен бы его все обожали, хоть как он заблагородствуйся и старайся облагодетельствовать этот саксонский скот. А так, увидят это чучело патлатое с открытым ртом и выпученными глазами… вот чего он их так выпучивает, как будто ему вилы в задницу воткнули? Ну ладно бы только саксонский сброд, так ведь и благородные дамы туда же! Вот наслушаются этих долбаных менестрелей с их побасенками про всяческие подвиги, так мозги у всех и поотшибает к чертовой матери. И делается эта белка недощипанная невинным мучеником за свободу и народным героем! Тьфу, ты, пропасть!

Поглощенный этими мыслями Гай не услышал, как к нему сзади подкрались. Только почувствовав что-то острое у своей шеи, он опомнился и, вскинувшись, увидел насмешливый взгляд своего врага — того самого Робина Локсли. И нацеленные луки остальной шервудской братии.

— Какая встреча! Ты, я гляжу, без охраны? — разбойник чуть было не светился от самодовольства.

Сопротивляться бессмысленно, впрочем, как всегда. Вот только… нет, ну какого черта?! Мысли понеслись в голове со скоростью урагана. Он, Гай Гизборн, тут, между прочим, делом занимается, причем не каким-нибудь личным, а по службе, и к тому же общественно полезным, тогда как этот мерзавец… 

Нет, ну что за наглость!? Как орать, что он тут хозяин Шервуда, и что шериф ему не указ, и что теперь этот лес — его личный соук, так это Локсли тут как тут — весь из себя важный, легендарный и героический! Только и знает, как перед смердами хвост распускать, а как порядок поддерживать, так нет его! Вот где, спрашивается, была эта, прости Господи, всеми обожаемая белка, когда те три крысы грабили и насиловали несчастных монашек? К шапочному разбору явился, сволочь! Совести у него нет! 

Ах, он не может помочь всем? Избирательная у него помощь какая-то получается. Ну, конечно же, эти сестры не менестрель, что на невесту шерифа позарился, и у них приданого нет. Что их защищать? Или он всем помочь не успевает? Везде успевает, а тут не успел? Зато под этот соус наверняка можно пограбить помощника шерифа в лучших традициях шервудского благородства. Да чтоб он им подавился! Ладно, хрен с ним, если у него в одном месте зудит, и он без этого никак не может! На, подавись, тем более, что и брать-то нечего. Но одно дело грабить его, Гая Гизборна, что называется лично, можно сказать даже, что и персонально, а совсем другое — грабить место преступления. Вот это уже ни в какие ворота!

“Все, Локсли, ты меня достал!”


	2. Chapter 2

2

Их привлекли крики и звуки боя. В лесу такое слышно хорошо и далеко, но вскоре все стихло и ориентироваться на звук было бесполезно, пришлось действовать по-другому. Но все же нашли. На небольшой поляне они увидели человека, и Робин сразу же узнал Гизборна, но почему-то совсем одного, где все его солдаты? Присмотревшись внимательней, Робин и его товарищи увидели валяющиеся на земле трупы людей. Так значит, тут был чей-то бой с людьми Гизборна? 

А тот вел себя как-то странно. Он снял с себя плащ и расстелил его на траве, а потом... Помощник шерифа ходил от одного трупа к другому, что-то рассматривал, что-то подбирал и кидал на плащ. Робин сделал знак своим людям приготовиться, проследил, как Гизборн подошел к своей лошади, вынул что-то из седельной сумки и вернулся обратно к трупам, да так и застыл над одним из них, оказавшись спиной к шервудским стрелкам. Робин решил, что этим нужно было воспользоваться, но Тук, неотрывно наблюдавший за помощником шерифа, почему-то попытался Робина остановить, однако не успел и только шепнул еле слышно: “Не надо…”

Робин отмахнулся от него и бесшумно подкрался к глубоко о чем-то задумавшемуся Гизборну. 

Тот стоял и держал в руках какие-то листы, кажется, что-то вроде кодекса, совершенно не обращая внимание ни на что вокруг. Этот придурок вообще не чувствует опасности, что ли, промелькнуло в голове, и Робин мысленно усмехнулся. Тот, нахмурившись, что-то царапал в пергаментной тетради какой-то палочкой. Робин немного удивился, что не пером, но ему было в общем-то все равно, его интересовало другое.

Рыцарь вздрогнул, когда острие кинжала коснулось его шеи, и замер на несколько мгновений, но вот то, что случилось потом…

— Локсли, твою мать! Что за манеры? То подкрадываешься как кот, то выскакиваешь из кустов с воплями на весь лес, будто тебя насилуют. Ты вообще представляешь, как это вчуже выглядит? — бросил сварливо помощник шерифа и уткнулся обратно в свою тетрадь, приставленный к его шее кинжал он, кажется, вообще не заметил.

Робин слегка оторопел и решил пояснить норманну сложившуюся ситуацию:

— Гизборн, я сейчас легко могу тебя зарезать, как свинью, а мои люди держат тебя на прицеле. Мне кажется, что твои претензии на счет манер…

Рыцарь тяжко, почти мученически вздохнул, закрыл свои записи, окинул Робина со товарищи немного снисходительным взглядом и сказал:

— Какие претензии? Я, вообще-то, факты констатирую! В прошлый раз, например, ты... Ладно, я тебя хорошо знаю, и поэтому у меня даже сомнений не было, что тот балаган ради грабежа задуман, но нормальные-то люди чего подумают? Тебе это в голову не приходило? А зря! Выскакивает на них из кустов полуголый патлатый мужик с мечом и какими-то воплями, за ним еще двое несутся, тоже с мечами и злобными рожами, вот явно догнать пытаются. Следом выскакивают монах и девица, тоже не шибко довольные, а за ними еще шушера мелкой россыпью. Единственное разумное объяснение этому скоморошеству — наверняка патлатый со свадьбы сбежал и монаху денег не заплатил. А девица эта, несомненно, его невеста, ее чести лишили, а жениться-то — хрен! А те, со злобными рожами, поди, ее родственники, а шушера — гости. Ловить жениха помогают. И вот нормальному человеку что делать прикажешь? Тебя спасать или справедливость восстанавливать? Тут это взаимоисключающие вещи, если ты не знал.

Робин изогнул бровь от удивления и слегка приоткрыл рот. Что-то тут не то творится. И решил на всякий случай уточнить:

— Гизборн, ты… пояснил бы, что сейчас имеешь ввиду? Кстати, ты мой кинжал у своего горла не заметил?

— Как бы, Локсли, тебе так объяснить, чтобы ты понял? — задумчиво протянул Гизборн, пристально глядя на Робина. — Если сможешь, конечно... В общем, эта ржавая железка… — Тут он покосился на кинжал и скривился. — Вот мне лично доставать из ножен… кхм… это… было бы даже стыдно, но тут дело в другом. Так вот, Локсли, факт, что ты держишь… э... сей предмет у моего горла — это мало того, что не из ряда вон выдающееся событие, так оно даже не новость.

Робин изогнул бровь от удивления еще больше, ответом ему был брезгливо сморщенный нос помощника шерифа и кривая усмешка. В общем-то, ничего такого, но пришла мысль, что у кого-то из них двоих сейчас точно поехала крыша. Лучше, конечно, чтобы у Гизборна, хотя, наверное, у рыцаря она уже давно поехала… Вообще-то, на памяти Робина этот проклятый норманн много чего откаблучивал, да так, что хоть стой, хоть падай и хоть плачь, хоть смейся. Но в этот раз как-то особенно… Однако, посмотреть на все это было весьма любопытно.

— Гизборн, я ведь тебя и убить могу, вот и будет событие.

— И что тебе мешает, а?

— Ты сам-то понял, что сказал? — Робину показалось, что помощник шерифа вообще не соображает, что тут происходит, и произнес медленно с расстановкой, чтобы до норманна дошло наконец истинное положение вещей. — Гизборн, я могу тебя сейчас убить.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — с искренним недоумением развел руками тот, и робинову смутную надежду как корова языком слизнула. А Гизборн тем временем продолжал:

— Вот мои действия, по-твоему, какие должны быть? И я не понимаю, какого черта тебе еще от меня надо, я и так сделал за тебя всю работу, а ты…

— Какую работу? Ты что, белены объелся?

А ведь очень может быть, пусть не белены, но что-то ему за завтраком явно подсыпали. Гизборн же продолжал:

— А вот эту самую! Здесь, между прочим, трупы жертв ограбления лежат. Тут вообще-то место преступления, чтоб ты знал. На твоей, между прочим, территории, как ты про это орал. А ты заявляешься, мало того, когда им уже ничем не поможешь, так еще начинаешь размахивать тут своей железякой и толком не объясняешь, чего тебе от МЕНЯ надо… Если намереваешься, как всегда, поразвлечься и покрасоваться, то ради бога, но почему именно здесь? Другого места не нашлось? Или в других на твое кривляние уже не клюют? И при чем тут я? Я что, должен все бросить и с тобой драться, или чего ты там еще себе придумал? Так некогда мне, ты же ничего не делаешь, а надо трупы в город отправлять, опознание устраивать... В обители местные кто поскачет узнать: не пропал ли у них кто из сестер? Ты, что ли? А отчет кто писать будет? Хэрн ваш? Или, может, Тука заставить? Кстати, а что это творит твой Скарлет? Какого хрена ему понадобилось в уликах шариться? Я тут еще не все осмотрел.

— Я тебя граблю, не понял еще? — ухмыльнулся Уилл, собирая с плаща лежащие на нем вещи. Он решил времени даром не терять, и, пока его вожак с Гизборном управляется, заняться законной добычей. — Робин, что ты слушаешь эту муть? Дай ему в морду, да и дело с концом, а лучше убей — давно пора.

Гизборн почему-то посмотрел на него как на умалишенного и, обратившись к Робину, произнес снисходительно:

— Локсли, чем в меня всякой дрянью тыкать, лучше бы объяснил своему человеку, что меня грабить это не тут, это там! — и кивнул в сторону своей лошади.

Жеребец всхрапнул и стукнул копытом. Робин поморщился: в прошлый раз эта зверюга пребольно укусила его за ногу, вообще-то, строго говоря, она укусила его не столько за ногу, но легенда Англии решил придерживаться именно этой версии. А хозяин сей злобной и кусачей твари тем временем продолжал, ткнув пальцем в сторону тел монашек:

— А здесь вы не меня грабите — вы вот их мародерствуете, а ведь не война... хотя что с вас взять, крысы и есть!

Робин сначала подумал, что ослышался, а потом почувствовал, что кровь прилила к лицу, нестерпимо захотелось надавить сильнее на рукоять кинжала. Как этот мерзавец посмел обвинить их и в чем?

— И что за преступления ты тут якобы описываешь? Ты сам тут мародерствуешь!

Но Гизборн на вопль Робина внимание не обратил, он произнес холодно и отстраненно:

— Что за преступления? Грабеж и убийство тех несчастных монахинь. А то, что спер с моего плаща твой Скарлет — это улики. О, кстати, ты на одной из них сейчас стоишь!

Робин машинально глянул под ноги и увидел в траве бусины четок…

— Эти вещи мне никогда не принадлежали и не будут. Так что вы, по сути, второй раз ограбили уже ограбленных. Но коли так, то идите уж до конца, чего мелочиться-то и грабежом ограничиваться? Их ведь еще и изнасиловали.

От такого намека Робина всего передернуло, и он не удержал руку, кончик кинжала прорезал тонкую кожу под челюстью, потекла струйка крови, и Гизборн скривился, хотя на его лице скорее было презрение, чем гримаса боли.

— И дальше что? Как всегда, у тебя всё: прикидываешься народным заступником и поборником прав и справедливостей, а людям своим позволяешь мародерствовать, как простым разбойникам… думаешь, коли сам в сторонке стоишь и не делаешь, так и не такой? Такой же. Ты можешь и пнуть уже стоящего на коленях и поглумиться над уже униженным. 

— Я не… 

— Память короткая?

— Гизборн?

— И избирательная, к тому же. Как, впрочем, все у тебя. Где же ты был, правильный сакс и доблестный человек в капюшоне, защитник всех обиженных, когда вот эти трое, тоже саксов, кстати, насиловали и убивали двух монахинь, наверняка тоже саксонок? А будь они из норманнских семей, ты бы хоть попытался защитить их? Или даже не почесался бы?

— Гизборн, я тебя сейчас убью. И это не угроза, это факт.

— Не сможешь, — спокойно, даже равнодушно ответил рыцарь, — как всегда, впрочем. А убить меня тебе хочется, давно и очень, но что-то тебе мешает.

— Нет, я могу! Это ты не можешь меня убить! И не мечтай.

— Нет, это как раз ты не можешь. Причем, никак не можешь! Даже когда у тебя есть... Вот смотри, мотив у тебя есть. Возможность у тебя есть. И желание у тебя есть, если бы ты сейчас свое лицо видел...— Гизборн чуть не рассмеялся. — Но ты все равно не сможешь, потому что что-то тебе мешает. И это “что-то” тебе не подвластно, ни переступить, ни перепрыгнуть этот барьер у тебя не получается, даже как, прости Господи, сыну бога. И вот это тебя бесит, из-за этого ты и издеваешься, насколько тебе воображения хватает, прикрывая свое бессилие сказочкой о великодушии и благородстве… и перед своими людьми, и перед остальным сбродом. А знаешь, почему, Локсли? Потому что ты ведь такой хороший, правильный и благородный только по ту, свою сторону барьера, стоит тебе его перейти, и ты сделаешься обыкновенной вороватой крысой. Причем даже не для них в первую очередь — для себя.

— Мое терпение не безгранично, Гизборн…

— А знаешь, в чем самая ирония, Локсли? Ты думаешь, что и в этом виноват я. Ты видишь меня и уже не видишь ничего другого, для тебя уже все ясно. Для тебя, Локсли, если тут я и мои люди, то другого зла тут просто нет и быть не может — все остальные мои жертвы, а, следовательно, ангелы с крыльями.

— Потому что это так и есть! — Но, произнеся эти слова, Робин на миг потерял уверенность в этом, а Гизборн грустно посмотрел на него и закончил свою речь:

— Что я тебе и говорил, а ведь я сейчас как раз вот это зло и разгребаю. И вот ЭТО сейчас моя работа, а вовсе не ТЫ, путающийся тут под ногами.

Робина передернуло во второй раз. Гизборн, конечно, мерзавец и подлец, к тому же он же туп как бревно, у него в голове мякина, он не мог быть прав! Просто не мог, потому что… Гизборн! Но кое в чем он БЫЛ прав! Они ведь и в самом деле чуть не ограбили этих несчастных женщин. А ведь если бы…. Ведь повернись все чуточку по-другому, они смогли бы их защитить... Если бы не проклятый норманн, если бы не этот негодяй!

От осознания этого сделалось тошно. Робин взял себя в руки и решил считать остальное бредом чистой воды. Просто помощник шерифа чего-то напился с утра пораньше, вот и городит всякую чушь. Он и без того-то головой скорбный, как его только на службе держат? А тут, видимо, решил пропить последние крохи разума... Это же все слова первого мерзавца в Ноттингеме — врага, он еще и не такое скажет и сделает, вот если бы что-то подобное сказал кто-то из друзей… а на таких юродивых даже обижаться-то нельзя… Робин убрал кинжал от горла Гизборна, тот криво ухмыльнулся и стер ладонью кровь, а потом покосился на мешок в руках Скарлета.

— Уилл, отдай ему все обратно. — Робин понял, к чему клонит помощник шерифа. 

— С какого перепугу? — Скарлет смерил взглядом Гизборна, тот только усмехнулся.

— Отдай.

— На, подавись, паскуда! — Уилл кинул ему мешок с вещами, но тот даже не сделал попытки его поймать, он остался стоять как изваяние и только холодно и спокойно произнес:

— Положи туда, где ты это взял.

Робин сдержанно кивнул Уиллу, и тот с недовольной физиономией поднял мешок и вытряхнул его содержимое на плащ Гизборна, который молча смотрел на это, скрестив руки на груди. Брат Тук осторожно потянул Робина за рукав, тот сначала сделал шаг назад, но потом вернулся.

— А теперь, Гизборн, мы будем грабить тебя. И я заберу твое оружие, раз уж тебе мой клинок так не нравится.

Рыцарь в ответ широко улыбнулся:

— Как сказал твой Скарлет? Да подавись! Я тебе его даже пожертвовать могу — благотворительность богоугодное дело.

И, вытащив кинжал из ножен, бросил его под ноги шервудского стрелка с таким видом, будто это была милостыня нищему. Тук снова вцепился в рукав друга и неожиданно обратился к Гизборну и, еще более неожиданно и странно для Робина, обратился к рыцарю по имени: 

— Сэр Гай, я прошу возможности над ними молитву прочитать. Я осторожно пройду, скажите, где вы уже осмотрели?

Гизборн посмотрел на него со смесью удивления и некоторого недоумения:

— Думаешь, после твоей молитвы они встанут и пойдут?

Тук снова сжал руку Робина и ответил мягко:

— Если бы это было так, я не поднимался бы с колен до конца своих дней, но единственное, что я могу сделать, это помолиться за их души.

— Сестры уже в раю, а те трое твоих молитв не достойны, брат Тук.

Робин не выдержал:

— Не тебе решать, кто достоин, а кто нет! 

— А кому? Уж не тебе ли? — ухмыльнулся помощник шерифа и, демонстративно отвернувшись, указал рукой в сторону мертвых тел и сказал уже совсем другим тоном. — С монахинями я уже закончил, Тук, можешь туда пройти.

Тук многозначительно посмотрел Робину в лицо и только после того, как тот кивнул ему, таким образом обещая не предпринимать ничего, отпустил его руку и пошел к несчастным монахиням.

Шервудские стрелки скрылись в кустах и прошли еще немного, прежде чем Робин тихо спросил друга, чтобы остальные не слышали:

— Тук, почему ты встал на его сторону?

— Я не вставал на его сторону, — точно так же тихо ответил ему монах, перемещая немного рассерженного гуся из-под правой руки под левую, чтобы тот не ущипнул Робина.

— Но ты же …?

— Но и на твоей стороне я не мог быть, Робин. Я тебя очень люблю, и ты мой друг, но там… там ты не был прав.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Гизборн был прав?

— Робин, я ничего не хочу сказать, я просто… нам не нужно было так… он все-таки… это не то... И он… он не нападал на нас, это ведь мы… 

— Тук, это Гизборн.

Монах немного помолчал и согласился:

— Да, это Гизборн…

Но вздохнул при этом очень грустно и на Робина посмотрел чуть ли не с осуждением. Тот задумался и вдруг резко остановился.

— Друзья мои, я вас догоню!

— Ты куда?

— У меня есть одно дельце, — таинственно улыбнулся Робин.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься?..

— Нет, не собираюсь, встретимся в лагере. — И вожак внезаконцев юркнул в кусты, оставив своих людей недоумевать, что это с ним вдруг сделалось, и какая муха его укусила, что он сорвался неизвестно куда, да еще в такой спешке и один.


	3. Chapter 3

3  
Робин же намеревался вернуться и посмотреть, что там на поляне дальше будет. Уже на подходе он услышал какое-то дребезжание и, взобравшись на дерево, чтобы получше все рассмотреть, увидел, как на поляну выехала повозка, которой правил сержант Гизборна. А его командир оторвался от своих записей и буркнул:

— Харви, ну наконец-то! Тебя как за смертью посылать! Наши мертвецы уж не только остыли, коченеть начали.

— Сэр Гай, у меня новости! Я тут к жене заглянул, а она мне рассказала, что только что узнала от своей сестры из Элсдона…

Робин навострил уши, чтобы услышать все подробности.

— Потом расскажешь! Так, стоп! Ты, что, еще и домой съездить успел?

— Так оно недалеко же! — ответил тот, слезая с телеги.

— Мне приказать тебя выпороть?

Робин сморщился, как можно терпеть такое? На месте этого Харви он уже давно бы…

— Так я же с пользой! — сержант даже и внимания не обратил на угрозу.

— С пользой он! Может, ты знаешь, кто эти разбойники? Вот тогда от тебя была бы польза.

— Не-а, не знаю… Ой, сэр Гай, гусь пропал! — заявил вдруг Харви, уставившись в сторону коня Гизборна, а потом повернулся к нему самому и, приглядевшись внимательно, осторожно заметил, — а у вас… кровь!

— И что?

— А… так ведь… это… не было!

Гизборн усмехнулся:

— Локсли мимо пробегал, со своими людьми.

— Ну ворье! И тут они! — всплеснул руками сержант и заявил: — Третьего дню, этот его… Скарлет который, с этим, который как бы из Палестинов, на нем еще шерсти, как на овце... приходили к Элин, которую кто-то из них прошлой осенью обрюхатил. На ребенка посмотреть, видите ли!

— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивленно вытаращился на него помощник шерифа, скрестив руки на груди.

Робин замер на ветке, стараясь взять себя в руки и ничем не выдать своего присутствия.

— Так жена моя… ну… помочь же надо, потому как Элин семья выгнала — оне и так нищие, на кой им она с приплодом-то… тем более, от разбойников. Так эти двое, мало того, что ничего с собой не принесли и ни фартинга не дали на прокорм малютки, так еще и горшок с топленым салом сперли! А теперь вот и гуся скрохоборствовали!

Гизборн какое-то время таращился на своего сержанта, как будто не понял, что тот сказал, а потом вдруг согнулся пополам от хохота, а Робин прикусил губу, не понравилось ему то, что он услышал. С парнями надо поговорить. Запретить им ходить по девкам в деревни он не мог, по известным причинам, но такого он от них не ожидал. И ведь в самом деле — горшок с топленым салом принесли Уилл с Назиром... А Харви тем временем продолжал возмущаться:

— Ладно, у нее теперь хоть коза есть, молоко ребенку опять же! Но совесть же иметь надо! Хоть бы принес чего, так нет же!

Посмеявшись и разогнувшись, наконец, помощник шерифа почти серьезно спросил своего сержанта:

— А откуда, кстати, у нее коза?

— А… так… это… родственники! — но у сержанта соврать получилось малоубедительно.

— Угу, теперь я догадываюсь, куда на самом деле делась конфискованная в Уикеме животина… и, подозреваю, что не только она.

— А… так… это…

— Больная была и по дороге померла, под кустом ее зарыли, чтоб заразу не тащить? И кто же это все тогда придумал?

— Не я!

— Ага! Конечно, не ты, и не Сид, и не Том… Знаешь что?

— Так у бедняжки же совсем ничего не было, когда она к нам зимой пришла…, прикажете выпороть нас всех?

— А что, будет толк? Не думаю. Так что смысл?

— Благослови вас бог, сэр Гай, добрый вы человек!

Робин, несмотря на серьезность ситуации, тихо хрюкнул в кулак, прикидывая какой из Гизборна добрый человек, когда он вообще не человек, а чудовище. Тот же согнулся от хохота еще раз и едва отдышавшись ответил:

— Ну это вряд ли, хоть и покрываю перед шерифом ваши выкрутасы. И я думаю, что ты плохой сакс, Харви!

— Почему? — удивился тот.

— Как это почему? Ты же не проникся идеей!

— Э… какой? — оторопел тот, почесав в затылке, — Вы только скажите, чего делать-то надо, ну чтобы… того… проникнуться идеей.

— Ну как же! Все, что вытворяет ваш… народный герой и его люди — есть деяния исключительно во благо Англии и саксов, в защиту униженных и оскорбленных, помощь страждущим и все такое прочее. А потому они все, несомненно, положительные и другими быть не могут.

Робин в удивлении приоткрыл рот, не понимая куда клонит Гизборн.

— А… это... точно? — осторожно спросил сержант.

— Да. И заметь, Харви, все деяния! Без исключения. И хорошие даже те, которые … кхм, ну ты понял. А все почему? Все потому, что ради Англии и саксов, в том числе тебя.

— А... это... может, обойдемся? Особливо без…

— Как это обойдемся? Его вообще для этого Хэрн призвал, тот самый, в которого ты втихаря от нашего капеллана веришь и кому молишься, хотя в церковь ходишь.

— Так… это… а кому оно помешало-то? У нас в деревне все так всегда делали.

— Креста на вас нет!

— А может… это... Хэрну на подношение скинуться, чтобы он... того... этого Локсли обратно отозвал?

— Да щас! Его не для того призывали, чтобы отзывать. Тут, Харви, речь идет про великое дело освобождения Англии от этого… как его? А, норманнского завоевания. Ты смекаешь, какой размах образовывается? Тут про равенство и братство с торжеством справедливости. А ты со своим подношением и про какие-то стыренные топленое сало и гуся? И еще кто-то сделал вид, что о своем ребенке заботиться не надо? Какие мелочи по сравнению с такой идеей! А ты не понимаешь и не проникаешься, вот не патриот ты своей страны и плохой сакс. Понял теперь?

Сержант глубоко задумался, почесал в затылке, потом откашлялся и сказал очень серьезно:

— Коли так оно, то... не пошли бы они вместе со своим таким патриотизмом и этой своей идеей в... Уэльс! Что-то пользы, окромя убытка, от этого геройства я пока не видел.

— И не увидишь, оно не про таких как ты или как я. Про таких — вот дерьмо после такого геройства разгребать. И не вздумай кому рассказывать, о чем мы тут с тобой…

— Клянусь святым Дунстаном!

Робину хотелось спуститься с дерева и убить наконец этого проклятого норманна и его прихлебателя, но он в очередной раз сдержался.

— Так, ладно, наши покойники задумались протухнуть, а их еще опознавать надо.

— Угу, опознание устраивать будете опять во дворе?

— А где еще-то? За ворота выставить, так ночью любители набегут и к утру опознавать нечего будет.

— Так вонять же будут!

— Непременно, при такой-то жарище и духоте! Вот к завтрему и завоняют, хоть святых выноси. Так, хватаем их за руки, за ноги и загружаем в телегу. Нам еще надо вокруг в кустах прошерстить, не валяется ли там покойников.

— Думаете, с сестрами кто-то еще был?

— Не исключено, но нам и этих-то через край, куда деть не знаю.

— А может, по приезде на ледник кинуть?

— Ты что, рехнулся, там же монастырская рыба на завтра!

— Да уж, пусть лучше эти протухнут, чем аббатские карпы!

— А потом на этой почве и сам аббат.

— Ой, свят-свят-свят! А чего завтра-то будет?

На этом месте Робин забыл про все и обратился в слух.

— Гости к шерифу приедут какие-то важные, из Шропшира…

— Встречать едем?

— Нет, слава Богу, шериф сказал, что сами доедут. У них и охрана большая и поедут они не через Шервуда. Меня другое беспокоит: эти будут лежать во дворе и вонять. А все почему? Все потому, что согласно циркуляру из Лондона неизвестные трупы должны быть выставлены для опознания. М-да, тут как бы не развонялся сам шериф…

— Избави Хэрн! Ой, простите... А может мы их… того…?

— Чего “того”? Здесь, что ли, закопаем?

— Не… Ну… может, не станете их как неизвестные записывать? 

— Харви, про плети не забыл?

— Сэр Гай, не гневайтесь, я как лучше хотел!

— А ведь… Так, Харви, вот ты их и опознал!

— Я? Нет!

— Ты, и да!

— Я их первый раз вижу, я их не знаю!…

— Нет, знаешь! Осталось только им имена с фамилиями придумать.

— Фух! — до сержанта наконец дошло. — А какие?

— Ну не нормандские же!

— А… Джон?

— Хм… а почему, собственно, нет? Фамилия?

— Ну… не знаю!

— Плохо!

— Так это… ой! — Харви, вылупив глаза, уставился на одного из мертвых разбойников. — Сэр Гай, а ведь это баба!

— Однако! — весьма умеренно удивился Гизборн и тут же добавил совсем уж буднично. — Значит, вместо Джона будет Джейн.

— Все равно фамилию надо придумать — вздохнул сержант, перекатывая тело на край телеги.

— Надо, — задумчиво произнес помощник шерифа, хмуро разглядывая мертвую. Вдруг он усмехнулся и сказал. — А пусть будет Доу!*

— А эти? — сержант почесал в затылке и ткнул пальцем в оставшихся от безымянной троицы.

— Тоже. Так что давай грузи дальше сам эту разбойную семейку, а я в кустах пошарю и монашек принесу. Дика сверху положим.

— Ох, упокой Господи его душу. — Вздохнул Харви и, перекрестившись, принялся за дело.

— А что ты там говорил про Элсдон? — раздался из кустов голос Гизборна.

— Так тамошнюю знахарку утопили! Дженнет, которую…

— Чего? Это что же такое произошло, что ее свои же ..? 

— Она кому-то чего-то не то... в общем, любовного снадобью не получилось.

— И что, доблестный Робин Гуд ее не спас? — ехидно усмехнулся Гизборн. — Вопиющая ведь несправедливость! А я еще когда предупреждал, что она доколдуется…

—Так она и… того! — хрюкнул сержант.

Погрузив тела в телегу и привязав к ней же потерявшего всадника коня и ослика, помощник шерифа и его сержант выехали на дорогу в Ноттингем. А Робин в весьма растрепанных чувствах и мыслях слез с дерева. Прежде чем возвращаться домой ему нужно было немного подумать много над чем. И мысли эти приятными назвать было нельзя.

Ну этого же просто не может быть! То, что услышал Робин, никак не желало укладываться у него в голове. Пришла мысль, что про Уилла с Назиром просто вранье от начала и до конца, но, с другой стороны, не похоже, чтобы этот сержант говорил неправду. Может быть та девица их… и тут же оборвал себя на этой мысли. Она их оклеветала? Но с какой целью? А может, этой девицы-то и вообще никогда не существовало? Робин был в растерянности, воспринимать услышанное как правду было трудно, это означало признать как факт существования какой-то обесчещенной девицы, так и то, что его друзья по сути бросили на произвол судьбы девушку, которая от кого-то из них ждала ребенка. 

Но этого просто не могло быть! Ну, то есть, по девкам они, конечно, ходили и какая-то могла быть в тягости, но… Они, получается, повели себя мало того, что некрасиво, так еще и довольно… Вот что? Не признавать же, что это все немного напоминает подлость? На такое способен Гизборн, но не они! Его друзья не могли так поступить, потому что... они его друзья! Жениться никто из них, конечно, не мог и привести ее в отряд… после истории с Дженнет это тем более исключено! А то, что они не могли ей ничего дать, так это только потому, что у них самих ничего нет, все, что есть, уходит на помощь нуждающимся крестьянам, ведь тем надо платить налоги и церковную десятину и как-то кормить своих детей! Они нуждаются в помощи, она что, этого не понимает? Да и не бедствует она, насколько он понял. 

Нет, это все… Надо все проверить и уточнить! И парней надо спросить, наверняка все не так, как сказал этот Харви. И с Гизборном надо тоже что-то сделать, а то этот проклятый норманн теперь возомнит себе, что может указывать — что правильно, а что нет. Это он-то? Хотя кто бы мог подумать, что в этом чудовище окажется малая капля человеческого? Но тут Робин не вовремя вспомнил, что и самому так уже казалось, причем не раз, только вот почему-то прогонял эти мысли. Даже сейчас, когда получил этому, хоть маленькое, но подтверждение…

Стоп, а было ли это тем, что подумал Робин? И что он, собственно, видел? То, что помощник шерифа, этот самый Лесничий Гай, занимается еще и вот этими вещами, было довольно странным, хотя, с другой стороны, Тук как-то обмолвился им, что Гизборн при шерифе с аббатом кем только не служит. Ну, допустим, и это его работа, что дальше? Да, там на поляне Гай Гизборн, похоже, выполнял свой долг, но это еще не делает его правым и достойным уважения человеком. Вот совсем даже не делает. 

Да, этот тупица по случайности оказался в чем-то прав, но только в том, что касается… Да, нехорошо как-то получилось, но ведь потом-то все вернули, так что все в порядке… И, значит, все остальное, что слышал Робин — это бред сивой кобылы и ничего более. Однако не лишне будет воспользоваться ситуацией в свою пользу и заодно уязвить Гизборна еще раз, чтобы тот понял, кто тут на самом деле хозяин, и за кем тут последнее слово, и чьей волей этот проклятый норманн все еще жив. 

Тем более, что Робин знал, как это сделать. Всего лишь надо продемонстрировать врагу, что все его жалкие выпады не стоят и ломаного фартинга, и никак не делают Гизборна правым. Не разбирается Гай в таких вещах, и надо проявить понимание в этом вопросе, у него и ума-то не хватит на это никогда и свойств души тоже. Или что там у него вместо души? Не важно что, все равно какая-то вывернутая и больная. Ему этого всего даже для осмысления и правильного восприятия повседневных мелочей и то недостает, а уж на такие сложные вещи и подавно. Ну вот не дано человеку самому это увидеть и понимать, что такое настоящая дружба, любовь, благородство, доброта и милосердие, а также честь и совесть. Ну что поделать, ущербный он в этом, калека, а значит надо ему на пальцах объяснять. В своем роде помочь.

Но это все потом, успеется еще, сейчас же надо заняться гостями шерифа, наверняка там есть, чем поживиться. А как именно это сделать Робин уже придумал.


	4. Chapter 4

Шерифские гости прибыли к обеду. Лорд и леди Монтегю. Уже немолодая пара вошла в зал под ручку, а шериф помчался к ним навстречу, как будто в гости заявился по меньшей мере какой-нибудь валлийский принц. Обнялись они как старые друзья, давно друг друга не видевшие:

— Бобби, дорогуша! Как же я рад тебя видеть!

— Ронни! Сколько лет, сколько зим! А ты все тот же! Эдит, ты все также прекрасна! — шериф раскланялся перед дамой, прикладываясь к ручке.

— Роберт, не льсти так безбожно! — улыбнулась ему леди Эдит, и в самом деле все еще очень красивая женщина.

— И вовсе он не польстил и уж тем более не безбожно, — тут же заметил ей муж и, обратившись к своему другу, добавил. — Ага, тот же, только в два раза толще! А где твой братец Хьюго? Как поживает это старый перечник?

— Он на три года младше меня, между прочим, и прибудет к ужину, у него и спросишь.

— Ну не дуйся, а то ты не знаешь, что “старый перечник” это не возраст, а состояние души! Рассказывай, как у вас тут?

— Ты лучше расскажи, как вы добрались? — де Рено жестом пригласил гостей к столу, где уже стояли вино и закуски.

— Не без приключений, знаешь ли. Нас ведь ограбили! — подавая руку своей леди, весело произнес лорд Монтегю.

— Робин Гуд? — высказал свое подозрение Гай, в душе надеясь, что ошибся. Увы, не ошибся.

— Да, он самый, по крайней мере тот лохматый тип им представился. А вы кто? Роберт, что это за молодой человек? Где ты его отхватил?

— Это мой помощник и лесничий моего брата Гай Гизборн.

— Все с братцем экономите? Я гляжу, старая привычка молодости процветает и по сей день, — и, обратившись к Гаю, спросил полушутливо, — они вас тут не обижают?

— Мне не на что жаловаться, — скромно потупив глаза, ответил Гай, держа свои мысли на эту тему при себе.

— Ты рассказывай, что произошло! — вернул разговор в старое русло шериф.

— О, это была такая умора! Мы потом чуть не надорвались от смеха, когда эти оборванцы убежали. Правда? — обратился он к своей супруге, привлекая ее к себе.

Леди Эдит кивнула и улыбнулась, погладив своего мужа по щеке, а с Гай с удивлением смотрел на них. Барон Монтегю тем временем продолжал рассказывать:

— Смотрим, несется по полю, спотыкаясь и падая, какой-то молодой парень. За ним гонится целая толпа народу и впереди с некоторым отрывом бегут двое с воплями: “А жениться кто будет, мерзавец?”, тот же от такого напутствия прибавил скорость и, увидев наш кортеж, свернул в нашу сторону…

Гай не поверил собственным ушам и чуть не поперхнулся вином. Неужели этот придурок провернул сей фокус с семьей Монтегю…?

— Так они украли все твои украшения? — шериф самолично налил в кубки вина себе, и леди Эдит, и ее мужу.

— Вот представь себе! Но единственное, о чем я жалею, так это о кольце, что досталось мне от моей матери, остальные побрякушки ничего для меня не значили никогда.

— Козочка моя, я тебе закажу новые в сто раз лучше! Но, Бобби, ведь выдумка! Выдумка какова! — рассмеялся сэр Рональд.

— Мерзавец всегда отличался изобретательностью. — Раздраженно буркнул шериф в ответ.

Гай с трудом заставил себя как-то вернуться к отслеживанию нити разговора и был потрясен тем фактом, что гости были совершенно не расстроены произошедшим. Они воспринимали это как развлечение. Но больше всего Гая поразило отношение этой пары друг к другу. Они все еще искренне любили, и не стеснялись проявлять свою любовь на людях. Но как же это было ненавязчиво, оно не бросалось в глаза и не выпячивалось. Оно просто чувствовалось вокруг них, это мягкое тепло и тихая радость… 

То, чего Гай так сильно желал и никак не мог получить, что бы не пытался предпринять. Он опустил глаза, и, дабы отвлечься от собственных завистливых мыслей, уткнулся в кубок с вином. Ради гостей де Рено приказал подать лучшее из своих личных запасов. Но Гай пил его как воду, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни запаха, стараясь изгнать из сердца зависть и тоску. Ведь в своем родном доме он никогда не видел, чтобы его родители проявляли любовь. Да ее и не было. Он только слышал, что такое бывает и один-единственный раз, много лет назад в замке Глостеров ему посчастливилось почувствовать что-то подобное, но он подумал, что ошибся, что слишком наивен и неопытен и принял за это чудо что-то другое.

— Сэр Гай, что с вами? Вам нехорошо? Вы так побледнели... — услышал он мягкий голос леди Эдит и от ее участливого вопроса у него ком подкатил к горлу.

— Не обращайте внимание, при упоминании этого проклятого разбойника наш Гизборн становиться сам не свой.

— Простите меня, моя леди, лорд Монтегю, милорд шериф, но мне нужно идти… служба. — Гай нашелся наконец, что сказать.

— Да идите вы уже, Гизборн, может тогда ваш сержант прекратит гримасничать на лестнице… — раздраженно бросил де Рено и не заметил, как странно посмотрели на него оба гостя.

Погрузившись в дела Гай смог изгнать столь не вовремя возникшие ощущения, но одновременно с этим ему в голову пришла кое-какая мысль. Он чувствовал себя виноватым перед леди Эдит, ведь ее ограбили именно тем способом, который он невольно подсказал Локсли. Надо что-то придумать, чтобы исправить это, насколько возможно. Отловив в караулке своего сержанта Харви, Гай дал ему немного странное задание, которое сержант и отправился выполнять, переодевшись в простую одежду горожанина. Вернулся обратно он только к вечеру и отрапортовал:

— Всем сообщил, оне сказали, что как только, так и сразу!

— Молодец, на сегодня свободен.

Теперь оставалось выяснить главное. Пока лорд Монтегю обнимался с приехавшим к ужину Хьюго де Рено, а потом они втроем с шерифом дегустировали содержимое привезенного аббатом бочонка, Гай обратился к леди Эдит, которая немного заскучала:   
— Насколько я понял, вы немного задержитесь у нас? 

— Да, ваш… Роберт де Рено предложил нам провести несколько дней тут, в гостях, прежде чем мы продолжим наше путешествие, а почему вы спрашиваете? Вы ведь не просто так интересуетесь.

— Э… Я очень сожалею о пропаже дорогой для вас вещи, миледи…

— Не стоит, сэр Гай, это всего лишь кольцо, а я стараюсь не привязываться к вещам… однако вы все еще не сказали почему вы…

— Если моя леди опишет мне кольцо во всех возможных подробностях, я мог бы попытаться…

— Вы думаете, что можно его вернуть? Ах, оставьте, оно потеряно.

— Ну… кое-что все-таки можно сделать. И я собираюсь использовать все возможности, прежде чем вы покинете нас. Опишите мне вашу драгоценность, моя леди.

— Я могу вам его даже нарисовать, но толку? Впрочем… у вас ведь есть скрипторий при библиотеке? К тому же я хотела бы воспользоваться ей.

Гай немного растерялся. Почти все письменные принадлежности у них обретались в кабинете шерифа и соседней с ним комнате для его капеллана и других секретарей. И с определенной натяжкой это можно было бы назвать скрипторием, но вот насчет библиотеки… таковой у них отродясь не водилось. Все юридические книги и кодексы к ним хранились в кабинете, богословские трактаты и иже с ними уволок аббат в свои покои в замке, а большую часть и в аббатство. Из других книг был только бестиарий, который лежал в отдельном сундуке в секретарской, но вот заинтересует ли он столь благородную леди?

— Сэр Гай, так как насчет библиотеки?

— Ну... э ... как вам сказать? Это не так чтобы скрипторий и не то, чтобы библиотека… я вам все это покажу, а вы сами решите подходит вам или нет.

— Так чего мы стоим?

— Прошу вас, миледи, — поклонился Гай и подал руку леди Эдит. И они отправились вверх по лестнице, под довольно озабоченный взгляд аббата Хьюго. 

Никогда еще гости в Ноттингеме не были для Гая столь приятными, даже несмотря на возросшие хлопоты и заботы. Даже аббат Хьюго не смог испортить эту чудесную неделю, что пролетела как один день. Даже его брат со своими шпильками: «Гизборн, вы можете пялиться в сторону леди Эдит менее голодным глазами? Это, в конце концов, уже неприлично! На месте Рональда я бы уже давным-давно заподозрил неладное».

Как объяснить этому плюгавому мухомору, что похоть тут не при чем? Голод Гая был другого рода. Он никак не мог насытиться обществом леди Эдит и ее мужа по совсем иной причине. С ними он забывал, что он, в сущности своей, безродный ублюдок, замахнувшийся на неполагающийся ему кусок. Они, при всем своем богатстве и знатности вели себя так, что он чувствовал себя им равным. А с шерифом и его братом равным он не чувствовал себя никогда. И уж тем более были не обоснованы подозрения обоих де Рено в вожделении Гаем такой женщины как леди Эдит.

— Благоразумно ли ты поступаешь, Рональд, что так снисходительно…

— О чем ты, Хьюго?

— Леди Эдит все так же хороша собой, как и в дни начала нашего знакомства, а Гизборн молод и…

— Ах, вот оно что! Дорогой мой, Хью, ты и твой брат никогда не отличались способностью разбираться в женщинах и отношениях с ними.

— Ты так доверяешь своей жене?

— Как и полагается любому любящему мужу. Мне кажется, или ты и Роберт немного ревнуете?

— Боже упаси! Нет, конечно!

— А я уж подумал… но вы все равно не понимаете, и вот поэтому ты сидишь у себя в аббатстве, Роберт до сих пор не женат и боюсь, что никогда не будет, а Эдит — эта красивейшая и умнейшая женщина, в свое время вышла замуж за меня, а не за него. Хотя он на тот момент был и богаче, и знатнее, и даже красивее.

— Почему же она выбрала тебя? Все-таки?

— Потому что я предложил ей всю мою любовь, свободу делать все, что она сочтет нужным, и так как она того хочет, и иметь свое мнение. А к этому всему — мою поддержку во всем, вместе со всем, что я имею. И делаю это по сей день, не собираясь останавливаться.  
— Ронни, ты безумный человек!

— Я же говорю, что не поймешь.

— Но ты не учел Гизборна, а этот парень падок на баб как я не знаю что! 

— Можешь не беспокоиться, тут того, про что ты сейчас подумал даже и близко нет. Он восхищается ею как прекрасной дамой, так служат королеве. Я же говорю — ты не понимаешь и все-таки немного ревнуешь, уж не Гизборна ли?

— Матерь божья! Ронни, думай, что говоришь! — замахал аббат руками, смутившись, и тут же заявил: — Вот ты его не знаешь, а этот Гизборн переимел тут...!

— Глаза у меня есть, Хьюго. И голова на плечах тоже. Этот юноша, как ты выразился, падок именно что на баб. И именно что определенным образом. Но не более чем все мы, между нами говоря, неужели ты забыл свои похождения в пору нашей молодости и твоей мирской жизни, м? Тебе ведь тогда и в голову не приходило назвать то, что ты вытворял, чем-то серьезным, тем более любовью или поклонением прекрасной даме. Роберту, кстати, тоже не приходило. А он немало в этом прославился, к слову сказать, да и ты…

— И тебе тоже не приходило! — буркнул аббат.

— Оно и не могло. Одно дело — задирать юбки служанкам и крестьянкам, а другое — думать о женитьбе и семье с женщиной, которую по-настоящему любишь, или просто выражать свое восхищение даме. Ты заботишься о нежной розе в твоем саду и наслаждаешься ее красотой и ароматом, но от свинины тебе требуется свежесть и мягкость мяса с хорошей прожаркой. Ты смакуешь бургундское, но когда ты хочешь пить, а под рукой только дешевый эль, то ты пьешь его. Так что удовлетворение похоти имеет очень мало общего не только с куртуазной любовью, но и с любовью в браке тем более. И никогда не будет иметь. И вы с Робертом это прекрасно знаете.

Только простой люд может позволить себе сваливать все, что есть на эту тему в одну кучу, да и то только потому, что имеет понятие лишь о первом, и самую чуточку о третьем, но никак не о втором. Потому что для второго и особенно для третьего надо любить в женщине то, что находится в ее голове и сердце, а не думать о том, что и как она может предоставить ниже пояса. А для этого нужно иметь хоть какие-то мозги в собственной голове и что-то в своем сердце, но этот скот на такое не способен, потому что для них главное находится ниже и всегда там будет.

— О, вот в этом ты прав! Эти крестьяне распутны до крайности! Козлы по весне и то… целомудренней.

— Но давай оставим этот… спору нет, очень философский вопрос и перейдем к другому, более практическому.

— Это к какому?

— Твой брат собирается ловить этого Робина Гуда?

— Смилуйся Пресвятая Дева, и ты туда же! Эта волынка тянется уже второй год, а воз и ныне там. И чтобы мы не… Ах, не лезь хоть ты в это все! Или эти побрякушки оказались для тебя... При твоих-то богатствах?

— Нет, конечно же. Но эти разбойники посмели приставить нож к горлу моей жены и забрали у нее кольцо, которое ей ценно как память о матери. И вот за именно это я готов содрать с их вожака шкуру живьем. На все остальное мне плевать.

— Ты не сможешь их поймать, я предупреждаю тебя сразу. Послушай моего доброго совета, отступись от этого.

— А я и не собираюсь делать это один. Но вот когда твой брат надумает устраивать большую охоту на этого разбойника, а рано или поздно ему придется это сделать, то пусть сообщит мне. Я приеду и приведу свой отряд и гончих. Мы затравим эту шервудскую лису.

Хьюго задумался на миг, затем масляно облизнулся и тут же напустил на себя благочестивый вид.

— Да благословит тебя господь, Рональд. Ты затеял богоугодное дело! 

Всю эту неделю Гай пытался себе объяснить, как леди и лорду Монтегю удалось остаться столь любящими друг друга. Он воочию видел, что такое чудо возможно, он ощущал его, но не мог понять. Услышав краем уха разговор лорда Рональда с аббатом, Гай серьезно задумался, не здесь ли разгадка. Ведь лорд Монтегю предложил своей будущей жене то, что никому в голову не пришло бы сделать. Он, по сути, дал то, чего леди Эдит не получила бы нигде больше, но это оказалось именно то, что ей было нужно. 

Вряд ли она любила лорда Рональда, когда выходила за него замуж — у благородных леди из хороших семей, даже саксонских, как у леди Эдит, это не принято. Менестрелей и разбойников в расчет не берем — они исключение из правил. Менестрели понятно почему — поют про любовь сладко, а дамы падки на всякое такое. Что же до разбойников... тут вопрос сложный, поскольку единственный знакомый ему прецедент леди Марион... нет, тут так просто не скажешь. Опять же, если вспомнить какие у нее смягчающие обстоятельства были, что бы там шериф с аббатом не орали. Потому как одно дело — если выбирать между Локсли и монастырем, и другое — если выбирать между тем же Локсли и уже перспективой стать жертвой барона Беллема... При таком раскладе, пожалуй, разбойник и не такой уж плохой вариант будет, а потом она привыкла и даже образовалась эта, как ее?... а, великая любовь. Ну, по крайней мере, они ее перед всеми изображают, да и хрен с ними.

И тут Гаю в голову пришла мысль, а что, если и ему в поиске пары для себя применить похожие методы? Но тут надо выбор выгодно преподнести и точно знать, что и кому предлагать. Вот земли у него нет, денег тоже — это, конечно, плохо, но, если не трепаться, что он бастард, то остается, прости Господи, благородное происхождение, ну и не самая противная рожа в графстве. Не первый красавец, честно говоря, но, с другой стороны, в постели это не главное!

Не так чтобы богато, но если в сторону благородных девиц с земельным и прочим приданым не смотреть, а обратить свое внимание на чего попроще... Тут надо так все устроить, чтобы будущая супруга была бы по положению своему ниже его. Таким образом, брак с ним является для нее большой выгодой и очень хорошим шансом. Потому как улучшив таким образом своё положение и статус, она могла бы быть супругу своему признательна и… чем плоха почва для любви? Ничем.

Придя к такому выводу, Гай вернулся к окружающей действительности и подготовке поездки гостей к аббату Хьюго. Тот непременно решил похвастаться новыми прудами и какими-то специально привезенными из непонятно каких мест карпами. Вот на кой им карпы? Особенно живые. Аббату-то понятно на кой, у него мозги на этом деле видимо давно и основательно повернутые, но вот чего там гостям показывать — Гай не понимал, разве что как рыба приплывает к берегу, если в колокольчик позвонить. Однако гости за неделю чего только в Ноттингеме и окрестностях не осмотрели, так что, если хотят карпов, пусть им их аббат и устраивает.

Пока чета Монтегю кормила рыбу специально размоченным для этого горохом, Гай с тройкой солдат ожидал их, карауля лошадей и совершенно не подозревая, что является предметом наблюдения Робина Локсли. Тот таращился на него из кустов на опушке в компании всех своих людей.

***

— Так мы грабим или как? — спросил своего вожака Уилл Скарлет, а Мач его поддержал.

— Или как! — ответил за Робина Тук, припомнив, что всякий раз после такого ограбления с присутствием Гизборна Робин делается смурной дня на три, а после прошлого раза почитай, что на неделю.

— А мы его быстренько!

— И когда это у нас получалось ограбить его быстренько? — буркнул Джон, а Тук продолжил свои увещевания, что может пока с грабежом Гизборна все-таки чуток повременить? Не ясно чего он в этот раз устроит, к тому же этих они уже грабили, да аббатство недалеко и братья... набегут, если что. Маленький Джон и Марион с ним согласились. А Назир воздержался. Робина же эта дискуссия не интересовала вовсе, он и не слышал ее, ему было интересно совсем другое — странные ужимки аббата Хьюго. 

Чего тот прыгал вокруг гостей было более-менее понятно, как и то, почему Гизборн так пялится на леди, поскольку он известный всему графству бабник. А та, кажется, благоволит ему вместо того, чтобы врезать по морде...! И это на глазах собственного мужа? Тот что, слепой? Как помощнику шерифа удается быть любимцем почти всего женского населения и не огрести за это, Робин не понимал. Неужели только из-за внешности? Не исключено, потому что больше ну не за что же! Причем совсем! Но вот почему церковник так бесится от всего этого — для Робина было еще большей загадкой. Если бы он не знал холодную как свежий карась натуру младшего из братьев де Рено, то заподозрил бы нешуточную ревность.

— Нет, сегодня не будем. — Сказал Робин после долгого молчания и сделал своим знак, что надо уходить. С Гизборном ему хотелось поговорить в другой обстановке.

***

Когда в вечер перед отъездом Гай выложил на стол перед леди Эдит и ее мужем утраченные драгоценности, она воскликнула: 

— Сэр Гай, вы совершили чудо!

— Нет, моя леди, никакого чуда, я… просто... работа… 

Он не мог сказать ей, что чудо совершилось само по себе и заключалось в том, что разбойники не стали тянуть с попыткой сбагрить наворованное добро и притащили все к скупщику краденого сюда в Ноттингем, а не, положим, в Йорк. Хотя что им делать в Йорке, когда они тут знают всех, кому можно свой "товар" продать. А скупщик краденого, выполняя свой, прости Господи, "гражданский долг" сообщил об этом помощнику шерифа и еще жаловался, паскуда, что выложил за драгоценности вдвое больше обычного лишь бы они не ушли к другому. Пришлось кое про что напомнить. Цена вопроса тут же существенно снизилась, и участники сделки расстались весьма довольные если не друг другом, то исходом дела уж точно.

И сейчас Гай, вытряхнув из отдельного маленького мешочка то самое кольцо, видел, как засияли от счастья глаза леди Эдит. Небольшое, ничем не приметное украшение из серебра и даже без камня обрадовало больше, чем золотое ожерелье с жемчугом. И Гай в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли, что продал бы душу за то, чтобы на него так смотрел кто-то, чтобы быть для кого-то таким же желанным и дорогим. 

Гостей следовало проводить до границы Лестершира. Да он проводил бы их до самого Оксфорда, да если бы они пожелали, он остался бы служить им до конца своих дней, но так и не посмел предложить им свои услуги. Его остановил страх, что он не сможет оправдать их ожидания и доверие. На прощание лорд Рональд сказал ему, что будет рад, если судьба распорядится так, что они встретятся вновь. Эти слова хоть немного, но согревали душу Гая на обратном пути. То, что он обнаружил по возвращении, не согрело бы никого. 

Милорд шериф, не иначе как в очередном приступе хитромудрости, решил провернуть отправку очередной партии налогов. Хитрость заключалась в том, что все в округе знали, что сэр Гай и десяток солдат отправились провожать гостей. Это должно было означать, что вот уж сейчас-то точно никаких денег и прочих ценностей никуда отправлять не будут, потому что основные правоохранительные силы заняты. Пять стражников во главе с сержантом Харви, переодетые в простых горожан, должны были отвезти деньги в Нью-Арк и сдать их там для последующей переправки в Йорк. И, конечно, же по дороге они встретили Локсли и его шайку.

— Простите меня, сэр Гай, это я виноват, я плохо ими командовал.

Подавленный и растерянный Харви боялся посмотреть ему в глаза. И напрасно, потому что Гай лучше всех понимал, что на нем и остальных солдатах, которые лежали сейчас в часовне в ожидании отпевания, вины нет. И уж тем более на Харви, своего сержанта Гай знал хорошо. Остальных тоже, они честно выполняли свой долг и убили их именно за это. Ладно хоть родственникам на похороны и священника тратиться не надо будет. Слабое утешение семьям, потерявшим кормильцев, а, как шериф любит говорить: они знали, на что шли. Платил бы он еще хотя бы регулярно, сколько раз самому приходилось за него это делать.

— Ты сам как уцелел?

— Меня Сид спас, — тихо произнес Харви, придерживая раненую руку на перевязи, — мы как раз пытались… чтобы Том смог с повозкой скрыться.

— Понятно.

Конечно, понятно, как и то, что кто-то донес, поймать бы крысу и за кишки подвесить.


	5. Chapter 5

5

После отъезда гостей жизнь мигом вошла в привычную колею и потекла своим чередом. Гай старался как можно реже вспоминать чету Монтегю, чтобы не бередить душу и не поддаться искушению собрать свой нехитрый скарб и распрощаться с Ноттингемом и службой. Останавливало только одно — деваться-то было некуда, а срываться с насиженного места просто куда-нибудь, так столько денег у него не было. Как и мысли, где бы их раздобыть. Да и потом, как бросить службу сейчас, когда шериф внезапно засобирался в Лондон? И не с налогами, что странно.

Чего-то он последнее время повадился таскаться по всяким... то на богомолье его черти понесут, то вот в Вестминстер ездил, и чего он там забыл? Да еще всякий раз перед отъездом начинает верещать: "Как я на вас, Гизборн, оставлю графство? Вы же даже считать не умеете!" Как-как оставит? Как в прошлый раз и позапрошлый тоже. И ничего особенного не случилось, кроме как принц приволокся со своею свитой, чтоб ему кол в задницу засунули. 

И замок не развалился и даже нашествие разбойников выдержали, так что хуже уже быть… это надо постараться. А что до неумения считать, так те образовавшиеся от этого неумения лишними пол гинеи... ну, в общем, пришлись даже очень кстати. Но чем меньше народу об этом знает, тем лучше. Шериф, видимо, тоже решил, что чем меньше народу знает, тем ему лучше, потому как де Рено никому не сказал за каким чертом ему понадобился сей вояж, причем и своему брату тоже. Отчего их отношения особо не улучшились, это если мягко говорить.

А ежели не мягко, то поцапались они весьма основательно и вот уже который день шипели друг на друга как два рассерженных кота. Гай же, занимаясь насущными делами, старался увернуться от встречи и с каждым по отдельности и с обоими сразу. Получалось не так чтобы очень успешно, но он утешал себя мыслью, что все могло быть и хуже. Сам же пользовался любыми возможностями улизнуть из замка, покуда они были, благо городские дебоширы на месте не сидели, как, впрочем, и местное ворье.

Локсли вывалился как кот из мешка в самый неподходящий момент, впрочем, ничего удивительного в этом не было, как и в том, что с Гая нечего было взять. Но наглый разбойник в этот раз на тощий кошель помощника шерифа почему-то не позарился, поскольку у него в планах, видимо, было развлечение другого рода.

— Знаешь, Гизборн, я хочу сказать тебе спасибо.

— Оставь при себе, мне без надобности.

— Ты же еще не знаешь за что!

— В твоём случае, Локсли, это не имеет значения.

— А тем не менее и несмотря на свою вопиющую глупость, ты подкинул мне интересную мысль. И вот за это я и хочу тебя поблагодарить, несмотря на твою редкостную бестактность и полное отсутствие вежливости.

— Если ты про свадьбу, то, боюсь, что второй раз этот фокус тебе не провернуть — все графство знает эту историю и вряд ли кто на нее теперь купится.

— А ты иногда бываешь догадлив, Гизборн. Это редкое явление, почти чудо.

— Случается, порой... Однако у меня еще дела и мне пора. Все, пока, висельник.

И Гай, стараясь сохранять хоть видимость спокойствия и не обращать внимание на ощетинившиеся стрелами и направленные на него луки, двинул коня дальше по дороге. Если этот фортель пройдет, то в аббатство Гай сегодня все-таки попадет и вполне себе засветло и даже без стрелы в спине. Последнее интересовало его особенно. Однако у разбойника планов была, по всей видимости, целая гора, потому как тот выскочил перед ним на дорогу с воплем:

— Стой! Я еще не закончил!

— Так и заканчивай! Я тебе, что, мешаю? Чем это, любопытно? Вот уезжаю даже, так что…

— Я хотел вернуть тебе твой кинжал, а ты куда-то собрался, — и разбойник вытащил из-за пояса отнятое не так давно оружие.

Гай оторопел. Нет, от него, конечно, можно всего ожидать, но... Что это? Несомненно, Локсли пытается пропихнуть сие действо, как великодушие и благородство, только вот... Нет, этот фарс, наверное, надо каким-то определенным образом воспринимать. Вопрос только — каким? Ладно, хрен с ним, пусть этим всем смерды восторгаются, ему, Гаю Гизборну, это в жизни не понять. И даже стараться не будет. Однако открытым остается вопрос: какую рожу сейчас скорчить, чтобы... 

— Гизборн? — окликнул его Робин Локсли, поигрывая этим самым кинжалом, но при этом неотрывно смотря в лицо. Надо что-то сказать.

— Что, по руке не пришелся или вид не нравится? 

— Да нет, как раз наоборот! Прекрасный квилон, совершенная балансировка и убийственная красота, ничего лишнего.— Вдруг медленно и с расстановкой произнес разбойник, все еще не сводя глаз с лица Гая, прямо как впился, и глаза эти вовсе не смеялись, наоборот, были даже печальны. А потом как опомнился и добавил с усмешкой:

— Но я подумал, что тебя надо за помощь поблагодарить. Спасибо... Гай.

"Да чтоб ты этим "спасибо" подавился!" 

Хорошо, с утра поесть не удалось, а то стошнило бы. Гай судорожно сглотнул, медленно наклонился к шее своего коня, и сунул руку в седельную сумку, где лежали ножны, что остались от того кинжала. Все с собой таскал, надеялся подобрать что подходящее в оружейной лавке или уж новый заказать, да все недосуг было. Вытащил и бросил ножны под ноги разбойнику. Тот их поднял, вложил в них кинжал и бросил обратно.

На физиономии стрелка отразилось некоторое недоумение, когда Гай даже не сделал попытки поймать брошенное ему. Кинжал, стукнув в плечо, свалился в дорожную пыль. Гай натянул поводья и Фьюри сделал несколько шагов назад. Оружие осталось лежать между ними.

— Что же ты, Гизборн, так богат, чтобы такими кинжалами раскидываться?

— А у меня принцип, Локсли. Что, думал только у тебя они разве что из ушей не лезут? У меня вот тоже один завалялся, небольшой, правда, зато стойкий — не беру я обратно дарованную мной милостыню и пожертвования. Надо бы, и для репутации мерзавца оно хорошо, а вот не беру.

Разбойник от удивления хлопнул глазами, потом в задумчивости почесал нос и посмотрел на кинжал, а потом на Гая, потом снова на кинжал и снова на Гая. Видимо так ничего определенного не надумал и развел руками:

— А мне он не нужен. — И неожиданно добавил: — Надо же, а ты, оказывается, не так уж предсказуем, это даже интересно.

— Не нужен, так продай его, с ножнами дадут больше, — пожал плечами Гай, но тут ему в голову пришла мысль. — А если тебе и деньги с него не нужны, то отнеси их Элин из Салтерфорда. Они ей очень пригодятся, для ребенка.

И в качестве подарка имел редкое удовольствие наблюдать как скривилось в гадливой гримасе лицо Скарлета. И услышал, хоть и плохо, как тот прошептал: "Шлюха!" Но Локсли, в изумлении уставившись было на Гая как на невиданного зверя, тоже это услышал. И совершенно неожиданно для всех физиономию разбойника перекосило. Он вдруг резко повернулся и гневно рявкнул на своего человека:

— Заткнись, Уилл! И опусти лук. 

А потом снова уставился на Гая и сказал и вовсе что-то совершенно невообразимое, но при этом с таким растерянным лицом, что тот чуть не поперхнулся:

— Все-таки странный ты, Гизборн…

А потом, немного помолчав, произнес, как будто себя спрашивал, а не его.

— Как так можно...?

Гай несколько мгновений смотрел на Робина Локсли, не понимая, что тут происходит. Или этот, прости Господи, король Шервуда насмехается или... не насмехается. Причем на второе это похоже больше, чем на первое. Уж очень подозрительно повело себя это шервудское чучело.… Нет, тут что-то точно не то и не так, но вот что именно "не так" Гай понять не мог. Однако надо было что-то срочно предпринять. Гай попытался придать себе некоторую скучающую вальяжность, по возможности с оттенком пренебрежения:

— На себя бы посмотрел… Кстати, у тебя все? Если нет, то давай быстрее заканчивай свой балаган и я поехал. Весело тут с вами, но дела за меня никто не сделает.

— Ну если ты такой занятой, то как я могу тебя задерживать?

Усмешка Локсли просто сочилась ядом и в иное время надо бы ответить, но Гаю было уже все равно. Всему есть какой-то предел и человеческому терпению тоже, и как только шериф вернется, ноги его, Гая Гизборна, тут не будет. С деньгами или без них, куда угодно, хоть к черту на рога, хоть в задницу монашки! Все, с него хватит! 

***

Уилл от своей девицы открестился. Но этому факту Робин почему-то не удивился. Видимо уже нечем было, все на Гизборна потратил. А тот оказался прав — торговец у них квилон в родных ножнах с руками оторвал и цену дал хорошую. Но отдавать такую сумму Элин Робину не хотелось — не жирно ли будет? В деревне наверняка есть семьи, которые тоже нуждаются и причем больше. Но начать он решил все-таки с нее.

Элин оказалась совсем еще юной и вполне миловидной крестьянкой с наивным, по-детски пухлым личиком и огромными серыми глазами. Она изо всех сил старалась не показать, как расстроена, что не пришел Уилл. Робин отдал ей монеты, чем растрогал до слез. Она пригласила его разделить с ней остатки супа на ужин и очень извинялась, что лепешка только одна, но, хвала Хэрну, есть немного молока, она только что подоила козу…

Он отказался и спросил, кто из соседей поблизости нуждается тоже. Она указала ему пару семей, и он поспешил уйти, ему было неприятно находиться в этой убогой хижине, где из более-менее приличного была только колыбель для новорожденного. Кто же позаботился об этом? Пришла мысль, что будет неплохо на днях подстрелить для этой Элин какую-нибудь мелкую дичь, пусть Мач отнесет, все не пустая похлебка, когда в ней есть хоть маленький, но кусочек мяса.

Во дворе он чуть не столкнулся с другой крестьянкой, она несла в руках большую корзину, прикрытую тряпкой. Женщина смерила его взглядом полным скепсиса, а вернее — подозрений. Но не сказала ничего. Она просто стояла у дверей Элин, заслонив проход и ждала, когда Робин уйдет. Он и ушел.

Уже начало смеркаться, когда он подошел к последнему дому на окраине деревни. Но до дома Робин не дошел, спиной почувствовав, что кто-то стоит на тропинке за ним. Резко обернувшись, он увидел сгорбленного старика с посохом на который тот опирался и смотрел на кошель, который держал в руках Робин.

— От совести своей откупаешься? — голос прозвучал тихо, но отчётливо.

— Что?

— Говорю, деньги принес, чтобы спокойно спать?

— А ты кто? — в душу Робина закралось нехорошее подозрение.

— Я отец Тома, ты хоть его имя знал?

— Я? Какого Тома?

— Ты его убил. Он сопровождал повозку с налогами в Ньюарк.

— Так нужно было!

— Для чего?

— Он… налоги были собраны нечестно! С голодающих крестьян!

— А мы, его семья, кто теперь?

— Он... он знал на что идет! Он охранял грязные деньги!

— Значит, чтобы украсть эти грязные деньги ты его убил, и потом раздал эти же грязные монеты крестьянам. От этого и деньги очистились, и ты совершил добрый поступок, достойный баллады? А дети осиротели сами по себе? — голос был все так же тих, но лучше бы старик кричал.

— Они… шериф виноват во всем этом!

— Шериф натянул лук и выпустил стрелу. Или шериф обнажил меч?

— Это… война! И ты это знаешь!

— Ты все ей оправдаешь? А ты сам тогда, где? Что, собственное бездумие ты тоже на нее спишешь? И ради чего эта война?

— Ради свободы и справедливости, равенства и…

— И какую свободу мы, его семья, получили? От чего?

— Ты не понима…

— Где в его смерти справедливость? Ты в эту справедливость как в торбу толкаешь, все что под руку попадет и в голову взбредет. Что ты туда впихнул в нашем случае? Что я сделал тебе, что ты отнял у меня сына? Что сделали тебе мои малые внуки, что ты отнял у них отца?

— Ты не… они не…

— Значит это не месть. Что тогда? Милосердие? От чего ты его и нас милосердно избавил, что сиротство стало благом?

— Ты бредишь!

— Тогда равенство? В чем оно тут заключается? В том, что ты принес и нам пару грошей, наравне с теми, кому ты, так сказать, помогаешь?

— Что ты хочешь от меня, старик?

— Я хочу, — все так же тихо и спокойно произнес тот, — чтобы вместо тебя — горделивого засранца, не понимающего, что он творит и возомнившего себя всемогущим сыном бога, тут стоял мой Том — живой и здоровый. Так что убери свою подачку. Она же не от тебя исходит, ведь это даже не твои деньги, кого ты обобрал на сей раз? Чтобы получить их ты не растил хлеб и скот, не собирал урожай, ты не создавал ничего, за что тебе могли бы заплатить. Ты просто содрал эти деньги с кого-то другого.

— Вот за того, кого я обобрал можешь не беспокоиться, его как раз грех не обобрать! — воскликнул Робин, почувствовав наконец под ногами твёрдую почву.

— Допустим, но ты сам? Что принес ты сам? Что тут твое? Кроме намерения возместить смерть чужими деньгами?

— Так ты возьмешь деньги? Они помогут вам пережить зиму.

— Уходи, человек в капюшоне. И подачку свою унеси!

С этими словами старик медленно повернулся и заковылял прочь. Робин тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел ему вслед. Старик просто ослеплен горем и… он потом поймет, что его сын сам виноват, не нужно было идти на службу де Рено. Он что, не понимал, что служит мерзавцу, укравшему у него родину и сделавшему их всех рабами? И которому совершенно плевать на них, они даже ниже скота. Как можно быть столь наивным глупцом? Так что если он и его семья пострадали из-за этого, то их, конечно, можно пожалеть, только они виноваты сами! Но хватит об этом, нужно возвращаться в лагерь, пока окончательно не стемнело. И Робин решительно направился к лесу.

Но шел он домой, стараясь не думать, что в том добре, которое ему все-таки удалось сделать сегодня, есть маленькая часть, принадлежащая его врагу, Гаю Гизборну.

***

— Ведь мы же столько помогали вам! Я… — Робин задыхался от ярости. Как они могли? После всего? — Ничто не забывается! Ничто никогда не забывается! И я...

— Да. — Глухой голос раздался над ними, и Робин только сейчас смог разглядеть в толпе сгорбленную фигуру. Смилуйся Хэрн, как этот старик тут... он же живет в Салтерфорде! — Это ты правильно сказал. Ничего и никогда не забывается, и я тебе тоже никогда не забуду.

Скарлет что-то хотел возразить, и только открыл было рот, но Робин остановил его и сделал знак своим людям уходить.

*** 

— Ты что, в самом деле хотел на ней жениться?   
Робин никак не мог поверить в то, что он услышал от этих евреев, которых сейчас оставил на попечении Марион. Но Гизборн, которого Уилл уже успел развязать, смотрел на него очень серьезно. Шериф, еще не отошедший толком и от наваждения еврейской книги и от внезапного помилования их обоих старым Иешуа де Тальмоном, просто уселся на землю и ни на кого не обращал внимания. Гизборн покосился на свое начальство, а потом перевел взгляд на Робина:

— А что тебя так удивляет? Она что, не женщина? И она на сей момент не замужем.

— Ты шутишь!

— А похоже?

— Она же еврейка!

— Ах, вот оно что? Как вступаться за еврейку и слушать ее требования меня повесить, так для этого она подходит, а как жениться на ней, так не подходит? У тебя, Локсли, довольно странное отношение ко всему этому, не находишь? Помочь один раз и забыть, покрасовавшись и почесав себе чувство собственного благородства при этом, можно и еврейке, а вот смог бы ты связать с ней свою жизнь и создать семью? Ты ведь предпочел взять… ну пусть будет в жены, не простую крестьянку, а женщину из благородной и причем нормандской семьи. С чего такой выбор? Ведь ты же так любишь всякий сброд, и так ненавидишь благородное сословие. Так чем тебе в жены крестьянка не подошла?

— Потому что я полюбил Марион всем сердцем, а она меня. А тебя все ненавидят и не полюбит никто и никогда, да и сам ты любить не можешь!

— Но я, в отличие от тебя, хотел возвысить эту еврейку, сделать ее христианкой и леди, а ты… кхм, женившись на благородной леди и христианке, принизил ее до язычницы вне закона, а когда тебе выпал шанс вернуть ей и положение, и земли, и все что с этим связано, что ты сделал? Думаешь я не знаю, что ты устроил на совете короля? Ты думал о себе и том, что важно тебе, а не о ней и ее будущем.

— Это не правда и не твое дело! Ты тоже думал о себе и о том, что важно для тебя, когда украл эту несчастную у ее отца!

— Какая именно "не правда"? И что у тебя вообще правда? Мне нужна была эта женщина, чтобы сделать ее своей законной женой и матерью моих детей.

— Еврейку? Но… даже если на миг поверить в эту чушь, то… Гизборн, жену надо любить, а ты, как я уже сказал, на это не способен!

— Уж лучше быть вовсе не способным на любовь, Локсли, чем так, как на это способен ты.

— Убирайся!

— Мой меч.

— Пошел вон!

— Хорошо. Фьюри, пойдем домой, нам здесь не рады.

— Твою ж мать! — взвыл тут же Маленький Джон, потому что конь не стал дожидаться, когда его подведут к хозяину, а пошел к нему сам, не обращая ни на кого внимания, а на попытку его остановить ответил самым простым и естественным для себя способом — укусил. И явно не собирался останавливаться, что называется на достигнутом, потому что Мач заверещал как резаный поросенок.

— Черт с тобой! — Робин скривился и бросил под ноги Гизборна его меч. — Забирай свой клинок, все равно на нем нет ни капли чести! И убирайся!

Гизборн медленно поднял с земли свой меч и вложил его в ножны. Шериф же, внезапно придя в себя, тут же рявкнул на своего помощника:

— Какого черта вы копаетесь, Гизборн, поехали отсюда!

Тот несколько мгновений молча и с совершенно каменным лицом смотрел на де Рено, потом поманил рукой своего коня и тот тут же подскочил к нему. Робин с улыбкой и большим облегчением наблюдал, как рыцарь сел в седло, а шериф пристроился за ним. Злобный вороной коурсер был, конечно, этим недоволен, но слушался руки своего хозяина.

— Теперь вы прямо как два тамплиера! — не удержавшись хихикнул Робин и не смог отказать себе в удовольствии добавить: — Счастливого пути и удачного дня!  
И любезно улыбнулся побелевшему от ярости де Рено. Однако реакция Гизборна и его ответ немного удивили. Тот прищурился и криво усмехнувшись, сказал:

— И тебе тоже, висельник.

Рыцарь развернул коня в сторону Ноттингема, а Робин поспешил вернуться к своим и пригласил евреев разделить с ними трапезу. Но по дороге в лагерь он намеренно отстал от них и, забравшись на валун, увидел, как внизу по дороге в Ноттингем едут два всадника на одной лошади. И внезапно вернулась мысль, что в Гае Гизборне, этом мерзавце и чудовище, есть что-то такое, что делает его зверем все-таки не до конца. Робин попытался отогнать ее, но не смог. А еще так и не смог объяснить себе, по какой причине ему не хочется идти в лагерь и быть любезным хозяином для гостей, которых сам же и пригласил.

Почему при взгляде на эту изящную еврейку с прической, до смешного похожей на одуванчик в пуху, в душе Робина возникло странное чувство очень напоминающее... Робин боялся себе признаться, что это в некотором роде зависть. Но это же невозможно! У него нет причин для этого, она еврейка и женщина, он спас ее от ненавистного брака с отвратительным ей человеком..., который ради нее рискнул своим положением и, по сути, всем что у него есть, который таким образом и в самом деле возвысил бы ее в ущерб себе.

А ведь Гизборн не шутил, там на дороге он был серьезен как никогда... он бы и в самом деле это сделал, как ради самого Робина нечто подобное сделала Марион, и от этой мысли Робину становилось не по себе, ведь тогда насчет нее Гизборн мог оказаться прав. А если он мог быть прав в этом, то тогда Гизборн мог оказаться прав и еще в чем-то! И в этом чем-то окажешься не прав ты сам… Но ведь этого же не может быть!

Робин проследил как всадники скрылись за деревьями и помотал головой, отгоняя непрошенные и очень неприятные мысли. Просто… странный он, этот Гизборн, но все равно дурак, пьяница и подлец с камнем вместо сердца и насквозь прогнившей душой, но иногда и случайно такое устроит, что и сам не понял, а ты смотришь на это и не знаешь, что думать. Вот и сегодня... устроил. И тогда устроил тоже. На это не надо обращать внимание, а надо идти в лагерь и заниматься делами… гостями… и прочим, а не думать про всякое, которого быть не может. 

*** 

В воротах ноттингемского замка стоял его аббатское преподобие Хьюго де Рено, уперев руки в боки: 

— О! Ну наконец-то! Роберт, брат мой, потрудись объяснить почему мне тут заявляют, что Гизборн уволился, а ты поехал его ловить? Какого черта тут происходит? И почему вы приехали на одной лошади?

— Потому что этот придурок решил уехать в Честер и женится на еврейке! — рявкнул шериф, спешиваясь и растирая поясницу.

— За ней дают хорошее приданое? А ты решил стать крестным отцом и получить свою долю? Но это не объясняет одну лошадь.

— Хьюго! Нас поймал Робин Гуд!

— Как, и он туда же? У вас тут что, всеобщее помешательство на еврейках? Или на Гизборне? 

— ХЬЮГО! 

— И что, Хьюго? Вы что, оба забыли, что у меня завтра заседание охотничьего клуба и потом травля кабана? Так, Гизборн, отправляйся все устраивать, а с тобой, Роберт, я еще серьезно поговорю!…

— Так вы же сами мне много раз говорили, чтобы я убирался со службы, потому как не соответствую! — воскликнул Гай, которому уже было на все плевать.

— Нет, вы послушайте что он говорит! В жизни не слышал большей ахинеи! Иди выполняй мой приказ, обормот!

Шериф смерил своего братца свирепым взглядом, в ответ на который аббат только презрительно фыркнул. Сплюнув под ноги, Роберт де Рено в гневе отправился к себе в покои, а Гай тяжело вздохнул и взяв под уздцы своего Фьюри, повел его в конюшню. Аббат же, проводив его взглядом, всплеснул руками и воскликнул:

— Не соответствует он, посмотрите на него! Не иначе как с этого счастья он тут к Честеру уезжает и на еврейке, видите ли, решил жениться! А мой скудоумный братец, конечно же, во все это поверил! Да этот парень чего только не придумает, лишь бы не работать!


End file.
